It Was Grade One
by CucumberKun
Summary: Courtesy to a lame school assignment, Mokuba asks Seto and Katsuya a big question: Who was your first crush or love? The answers he received were not what he had expected. [SetoJou, Kaiba x Jounouchi] OneShot. Happy VDay, everyone!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai; BL; slash; boy x boy; homosexual relationships; yaoi, SetoJou; Kaiba Seto x Jounouchi Katsuya, a shitty artist attempting to write, may be OOC.

**Notes:** Happy Valentine's Day, everybody! May it be filled with lots of SetoJou!

**It Was Grade One**

"Please, Jounouchi?" Mokuba held his palms together over his bowed head and closed eyes.

"Ask Seto."

"I will! I have to ask you both."

Mokuba was required to complete a lame assignment for school. It was almost Valentine's Day so one of his teachers thought it would be fun to assign a writing assignment related to the special occasion. The students had to write about how their own parents ended up together and also who their first crush or love was and how that experience was for them. It was free to any style; be it poetry, story or letter writing.

Since Mokuba didn't have any living parents, he obtained permission to write it based on Seto's love life and his current lover, Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Fine…"

"Yes! Thank you!" Mokuba hugged Katsuya tightly in joy.

"You owe me, kid." He ruffled Mokuba's hair, causing the young boy to grin.

"So…" Mokuba tapped his pen against a set of papers. "Let's get started."

They both took a seat at the dining table. Katsuya took the master seat and Mokuba took the seat left to it.

"Well you already know how Seto and I got together." Katsuya blushed a bit. "So I don't need to tell you any of that."

Mokuba nodded in response.

"My first crush…" He had to think for a bit before continuing. "Oh! It was a girl from my Grade One class. Her name was Misa I believe."

"How was that like?"

"Well, at the time I didn't know whether it was a crush or not. Thinking back on it later when I was older, it probably was. A small one anyways. We always played together during breaks, which consisted mostly of building sandcastles." He smiled and waited for Mokuba to scribble everything down.

"What was she like?"

Memories of a playground and old classmates rushed through Katsuya's mind. He could picture a giggling little girl with blue hair and short pigtails who was Agawa Misa. Her face was blurry to him since he couldn't remember details, but he knew he could still point her out if he looked at his Grade One class photo in his photo album.

"I can't remember too well now but I think she was a nice girl. We always planned how we were going to design our sandcastle and then build it together. I would protect her from mean bullies too."

Mokuba nodded. "That sounds just like you, Jounouchi." He finished up writing down some notes before asking the next question. "What school were you in?"

"Oh you know. Domino Elementary. I was in class B."

"Were there any specific instances that you can remember, that had happened between the two of you romantically? Your experience, etcetera…"

"Mokie, I was only in Grade One. I never even confessed to her since I didn't know what I was feeling that time and it was only a small crush. I simply enjoyed playing with her and my feelings for her eventually faded when I grew older." He paused, as something struck his memory. "There was one time though, where I think I somewhat got jealous."

Mokuba listened intently and leaned in, wanting to know more.

"There was a little boy who kept staring at us while we were playing in the sandbox. I thought he wanted to play with us too so I ran over to him to ask him if he wanted to join us. But he ran away after I asked, rather hastily. He was probably from another class since I didn't know him."

Mokuba handed him a cup of hot chocolate which he had prepared while Katsuya was telling his story.

"He would stare at us almost everyday so I soon assumed he just wanted to play with Misa alone. Since why else would he run away when _I_ asked him to play?" He took a sip of the hot chocolate and smiled into the warm beverage. "This is good. Thanks, Mokie."

"No problem. Go on." Mokuba motioned him to continue his story.

"Well I assumed he just wanted to take Misa away from me and have her for himself. I didn't like him. One time, I even took a block from the classroom and threw it at him." Katsuya laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Did you get in trouble?" Mokuba chuckled.

"No. Surprisingly he didn't tell on me." He took another sip. "But I later found out why that was the case… He liked me."

"_What_?" Mokuba almost choked on his own hot chocolate. He didn't expect that at all.

Katsuya laughed. "You all right?" He rubbed Mokuba's back gently until Mokuba nodded in response.

"_How_ did you find out?"

"One day, he suddenly confessed to me! It surprised me so much. When Misa went to the bathroom he came up to me and told me he wanted to talk to me alone. I didn't want to but I agreed to anyways. He then declared he liked me and asked me to marry him. I was so puzzled at the time but I told him that we're both boys so we couldn't get married. He looked sad and then ran off again."

"You broke his heart!"

"Yeah…" Katsuya rubbed the back of his head again. "But he still watched me after that, subtly."

"Was he cute?" Mokuba nudged him.

"I don't remember. He didn't stay in my life long. He disappeared after awhile and I never saw him again."

"Wow." Mokuba was excited. This assignment was actually kind of fun. "Thanks, Jounouchi! Is there anything else you want to add?"

"I think that's about it." Katsuya chugged down the rest of his hot chocolate and got up from the table they were sitting at.

Mokuba followed suit. "I'm going to go ask Big Brother now. Thanks for cooperating, Jounouchi!"

"No problem, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid!" He quickly added before heading off to Seto's room.

* * *

_Knock knock._

"Come in."

The door swung open and Seto didn't look up from his laptop. He continued his programming, trying to complete the project he was currently working on.

"Big Brother." Mokuba walked over to Seto and hugged him.

"What is it now, Mokuba?" Seto didn't stop typing. He knew that the hug meant Mokuba wanted something.

"Can't your little brother hug you without having an ulterior motive?"

"It never seems to be that way." He was still typing, eyes never parting from his laptop.

Mokuba sighed. "Can you help me with an assignment? For school, we have to write about how our parents got together and what their first crush was like. My teacher said it was okay for me to ask you and Jounouchi instead."

"No," was all Seto said as he continued to skillfully move his fingers along the keyboard.

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, Big Brother! Jounouchi helped me already! You should too! It's for school. You want me to do well don't you?"

"Make it up."

"It's not going to kill you!" Mokuba debated whether he should pull the puppy eyes maneuver on Seto or not.

He finally stopped typing and turned to look at his brother. "We can't have my personal information leaking out to the general public, Mokuba. You know how sensitive that information is."

"Making up information is just as bad! False information on Kaiba Seto in the general public can still raise hell."

"Not if you simply wrote 'My big brother never had a crush before Jounouchi Katsuya'."

"So there _was_ someone then?" Mokuba grinned and nudged his big brother.

"Since when did I get a nosey little sister?"

"Hey!" Mokuba crossed his arms. "You pretty much do have a little sister. We can count Jounouchi's sister as one."

Katsuya and Seto were only dating but Mokuba knew Seto wanted Katsuya as family. They acted pretty much like a family anyways.

Mokuba noticed a faint blush across Seto's features. A normal person wouldn't notice it but Mokuba knew his brother well. A normal person wouldn't even last five seconds in this sort of conversation with Seto without having his ass booted out the city. Only Katsuya and Mokuba were exempted from that general rule and only they could get any slight hint of a joke out of Seto.

"I won't write anything on you then, Big Brother. I'll just say that you prefer your personal information undisclosed or say you never liked anyone, like you suggested, and keep things between you and Jounouchi vague. But I want to hear your story anyways."

"I'm very busy, Mokuba."

"Not for me!"

Seto massaged his temples. "Yesterday Katsuya made me go out with him to have 'fun' all over the place. The day before that you made me take us out for lunch but then we ended up doing a lot of other unproductive activities too. The day before _that_, the two of you pulled me away from my desk and made me play with you guys in the mansion. Should I continue?"

"It won't take long! I promise! Just a story about your first crush! Pleeeease?"

Seto was annoyed but finally conceded. "Fine." He knew Mokuba would never leave him alone otherwise.

"Yay! You're the best, Big Brother!" Mokuba jumped in excitement. Seto was going to tell him about his first crush!

Seto grumbled. "It was a boy." Seto didn't even remember this until Mokuba brought up 'first crush'. It was a long time ago. Having a romantic relationship never even crossed his mind since, until Katsuya entered his life and changed all that. "He was a boy from another class," he explained.

"So you knew you were gay all along?"

Seto nodded. He laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on the table. "I was in Grade One."

Another Grade One story? Mokuba was taking notes anyways.

"I found him attractive. At first I thought he was a girl since he always played with a girl who would sometimes tie his hair into pigtails."

He was beautiful to Seto. In his eyes, he saw a beautiful blond haired boy with beautiful angelic wings and a lovely smile. (At least he thought he was blond. He couldn't really remember anymore.) He was also adorable in so many ways. He didn't know why his imagination went wild when he was younger. It happened again when he met Katsuya too. He was completely mesmerized by what he saw, even though he knew those pure glowing white wings weren't really there. Of course, Seto wasn't going to tell Mokuba this.

"So what happened? Did you ever do anything about it?"

Seto debated whether he should say anymore. "I watched him a lot."

Mokuba only nodded and waited for Seto to continue.

"I can't remember his name or what he looked like anymore. He was the only person aside from Katsuya who I ever harboured any romantic feelings for." Seto stopped and frowned, realizing he was saying more than he needed. "I think this is all you need to know."

"Nooooo! Don't stop yet! Jounouchi went further than this." Mokuba pushed Seto's laptop screen down gently so Seto couldn't turn back to work. This was all sounding too familiar to Mokuba, and he wanted to confirm his suspicions.

"Did you ever confess to him?"

Seto sighed, giving into Mokuba again. Why did he always have this sort of power over him? "Yes. I got shot down. He didn't like me, Mokuba. He threw blocks at me."

He had taken the block abuse as signs of shyness and affection before. He was young that time and more stupid. He hated how naïve he was back then. It was only a stupid crush, nothing serious.

Mokuba nodded again. "Well that was expected. Very few guys are gay after all."

It was Seto's turn to nod. "I still watched him after it though… until I saw him inhale his food!" Seto looked slightly traumatized. His hand covered his forehead and his eyes widened a bit.

"What?" Mokuba blinked, confused.

Seto's hand left his forehead and formed a fist, resting on the table. "I saw him eat once and he engulfed his food at rates no normal human should be able to accomplish!" He shuddered. "It was not possible to eat so much food and not be a hulk of lard!"

He didn't normally see his crush outside of the playground since they were in different classes but once his crush was eating outside in the playground with his female friend.

"Aren't you with Jounouchi?" Mokuba raised an eyebrow, questioning.

"Well Katsuya is different."

"No he isn't. He phagocytizes his food too."

Seto was silent for a few seconds. "Katsuya is different. End of story."

Okay, so Katsuya wasn't really different in that aspect but Katsuya didn't scar him for life. It probably only bothered him because he was a lot younger that time, and so was his crush. Besides, his puppy was too cute. They went through a lot together and his feelings for Katsuya ran a lot deeper. His old crush pales in comparison.

"Anything else?" Mokuba didn't bother arguing.

"He ate two hot dogs, a slice of cake, drank a big milkshake and still had room for fries and a drumstick!"

Mokuba laughed loudly, his suspicions completely confirmed now.

"Ever since then I stopped watching him. That's all I remember of him. His terrible eating habit and me being rejected by him."

Ever since then he never liked anyone else. A few years later his parents died and the Gozaburo fiasco happened. He had no time to think about trivial matters like love. The training Gozaburo put him through and the person he became in the result of it didn't allow him to think about love either. He had a company to run, a brother to take care of, and a status to maintain. But then Katsuya had to come into his life. He didn't exactly know if it was considered a good or bad thing, Katsuya had softened him up a bit. This went against what Gozaburo had trained him to be like—the person who fitted to be the true owner of Kaiba Corporation. However, he certainly did not dislike having Katsuya in his life and he certainly wouldn't have it any other way.

"You attended Domino Elementary right, Big Brother?"

Seto nodded.

"And you never saw him again?"

Seto nodded again.

"You can go back to work now. Thanks for telling me!" He hugged him again.

"Thanks for granting me permission," Seto said sarcastically.

"I love you too." Mokuba laughed and left Seto's room, closing the door behind him gently.

If only they knew.

* * *

Thanks for reading my first oneshot! Please drop a review!


End file.
